The present invention is directed generally to a kinetic or static device and, in particular, a device for black light display that combines a black light source with fluorescent and craft-oriented, thread structure display elements or disks. Ultraviolet light from the black light source shines on the fluorescent and/or phosphorescent elements to cause them to glow. In one form, the black light source and display element are covered by means of a transparent plastic to prevent the environment where the black light device is displayed from being flooded with ultraviolet light and possibly causing damage to neighboring objects.
Ultraviolet lights encompass lights having wavelengths of 4 to 400 nanometers. The longer wavelengths of the ultraviolet light spectrum are called black light, which have wavelengths slightly shorter than those that are normally visible and is generally safe for human viewing. Black light appears as a xe2x80x9cdeep bluexe2x80x9d light because only a portion of the light has long enough wavelengths to be visible to human. For the purpose of this invention, blue black lights are simply called black light. An example of a shorter wavelength in the ultraviolet light spectrum is germicidal ultraviolet light that emits a much shorter wavelength that is dangerous to human skin and eyes.
The barely visible and invisible black light energizes fluorescent and/or phosphorescent pigments of an object which then re-emits the light in visible colors. This results in the object appearing to have an independent glow as if internally lit. Black lights have been used as a source of illumination in theatrical productions, amusement park rides and home use for illuminating art covered with fluorescent and/or phosphorescent paint, and for general atmospheric effects for numerous years. For example, Mr. Toad""s Ride, any big party in the late 1960""s and the currant rave craze.
A transparent plastic barrier can be used to block or limit the extent of the ultraviolet light shining on fluorescent and/or phosphorescent structures without flooding the entire environment with ultraviolet light. While black lights are deemed safe for humans to use to illuminate objects, long-term exposure of black light can cause fading of fluorescent structures near the black light or other objects in surrounding areas, such as standard water color art pieces or furniture fabrics. Also, while black light has been illuminating all sorts of fluorescent objects, black light as a display in a single unit has not been used. Black light has had a purely utilitarian function from its beginnings for lighting up certain areas to display objects isolated and distinct from the black light source itself.
Therefore, it is a general object of this invention to provide a black light display device.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a black light display device which comprises a black light source for illuminating fluorescent and/or phosphorescent elements.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a black light display device which incorporates a black light source with fluorescent and/or phosphorescent elements in a single unit.
It is another object of this invention to provide a black light display unit that illuminates a string assembly that is selectively rotatably in opposite directions to provide a unique design.
The foregoing and other objects of this invention will become more apparent from the ensuing detailed description of the different embodiments of the invention and the accompanying drawings.
The invention provides a black light display incorporating a black light source and display elements in a single unit. The display elements may be static or kinetic by mounting the display elements on spindles.
The black light display device of the present invention utilizes a black light lamp having one or more black light sources in combination with fluorescent and/or phosphorescent display elements of different unique objects or artworks. The display elements are craft-oriented and comprise fluorescent and/or phosphorescent string, thread, monofilament, writing, images, or sculpture of fluorescent and/or phosphorescent materials held in position by means of support frames. The support frames provide for easy stringing of different colored string, thread or monofilament for an unlimited number of designs and displays and maybe selectively rotated in opposite directions periodically.
An alternate embodiment of the black light display device of the present invention comprises a selectively removable transparent barrier for the device for containment of the illuminating ultraviolet light. The barrier is transparent to the visible light radiating from the black light source, but opaque to the ultraviolet light to create a hot zone that encompasses the black light source and the fluorescent and/or phosphorescent display elements. The barrier prevents ultraviolet light from escaping the hot zone to radiate out into the surrounding environment by absorbing the ultraviolet light. The display elements located within the hot zone are saturated with ultraviolet light and re-radiate or glow in various visible light colors, which can pass through the barrier. The containment of ultraviolet light with the transparent barrier advantageously allows display of the black light display device among other art works without fear of damaging them.